In accordance with an increase in a size of displays for mobile apparatuses, the necessity to increase capacity of batteries has increased. In accordance with the increase in the capacity of the batteries, an area occupied by the battery in the mobile apparatus has increased, and it has been thus required to reduce a size of a printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, an area in which components are mounted has reduced, such that an interest in modularization has continuously increased.
Meanwhile, an example of the related art of mounting a plurality of components may include chip on board (COB) technology. A COB manner is a manner of mounting individual passive elements and a semiconductor package on a printed circuit board using surface mounting technology (SMT). However, in such a manner, a wide mounted area is required in order to maintain a minimum interval between components, electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the components is large, and in particular, a distance between the semiconductor chip and the passive components is great, such that electric noise is increased.